When deploying a suite of related application programming interfaces (APIs) in a specific environment, such as, a development environment, a testing environment, a performance testing environment, a production environment, etc., it is difficult to ensure that appropriate documentation for the versions of each API deployed in each environment is available. There is often a single source of documentation, which is associated with the version deployed to the production environment. The same source of documentation may also be used in other internal environments, e.g., the development environment, the testing environment, etc. In the event the API is down for maintenance or unavailable due to a runtime issue, the API documentation will also be unavailable for all the other environments.